Godric's Fallen Angel
by GingerSnaps1049
Summary: What if Godric hadn't died? What if he hadn't wanted to off himself? This is a story of how Godric, though still depressed, doesn't kill himself. Godric finds his mate in the strange girl, Lyra. What is Lyra? Why do the Newlins respect her at first, but then cast her down as food for him? What is Lyra hiding? Godric/OC with a little Eric/Sookie later on. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful Pleasures **

**Authors Note**

**Hello! I've decided to write another story, hope y'all don't mind. A lot of my readers know about ****_Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby _****so they know I am obsessed with vampire TV shows (even though I hate most vampire movies such as Twilight.)**

**So here is a new story! **

**I will be making a few changes to the ****_True Blood _****characters.**

**Godric: **

**Age when turned: 21**

**Height: 6ft 2in**

**Personality: Calm and cool, not easy to anger unless you mean harm to someone. **

**If you anger him, he will either kill you or embarrass you.**

**He is calm and collected, until you get him in the bedroom. He then turns into a sexual predator and loves to be the dominant party. **

**Didn't give himself up to the FOLS, they captured him.**

**Sookie:**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5ft 7in**

**Personality: Knows more than she lets on, smarter then she looks and acts. **

**Never slept with Bill. She still drank his blood though.**

**Has been suspicious of Bill since the beginning when he saved her from the Rattray's.**

**Doesn't hate Eric, in fact she prefers his company over Bills. **

**She went to Fangtasia on her own without Bill.**

**Bill:**

**Personality: Hates Sookie, only is "with" her to try and obtain her for the queen of Louisiana.**

**Helped the FOTS obtain Godric by giving them info he received from the queen. **

**Has been trying to force Sookie to fully bonf to him, but she refuses. **

**Gets angry easily and beats on Sookie, but heals her afterwards as another way to get his blood into her.**

**Authors Note **

**So, hopefully in the first chapter, these changes will make sense, if not let me know.**

**If you think I should change anything else, then let me know. **

**Disclaimer for the ENTIRE story:**

**I don't own True Blood or its characters, if I did, I wouldn't need to be writing this it would have happened in the books and TV show.**

**And also, let me know if you think I should post the OC details or just let you find out what she looks like throughout the story.**

**R&amp;R Please!**

**Love you all lots,**

**-Ginger**


	2. Chapter 2

**The order I will be updating the stories is as follows**

**• ****LH Relationship's **

**• ****Godrics Fallen Angel**

**• ****Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby**

**• ****The Hunters and The Hunted **

**• ****Blood Water Camp**

**So, I changed the order of updating because I found the entire first chapter of this story written on paper (hidden away in my school stuff). So I will be posting this wonderful first chapter.**

**Main characters name has been changed to Lyra.**

**See you at the bottom!**

_"__Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**_ACTIONS _**

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

"You have sinned for the last time, Lyra." A deep voice echoed from all around me.

"Please father, give me one more chance! What I did wasn't that bad! All I did was save a small girl!" I shouted out to the walls around me, not having a person to yell at.

"That girl was meant to die! It was her time, but because of you she will live until she is 80. What you have done is far worse than any other sin you've committed." The voice shouted at me as I began to cry.

"That girl is three years old! How does she deserve to die?! It wasn't her fault her father was a Satanist! Why would you punish her for her father's mistakes?!" I was angry and hurt that the being I called my father would do this to his youngest child.

"I will not explain this to you again." The deep voice sighed and paused before speaking again, "I will now pass my judgment on the archangel Lrya."

"Please father, I beg of you, have mercy!" a voice shouted from behind me.

Turning around, I saw my best friend Fraya, a soldier angel, and saw the tears running down her face.

"Lyra," the voice said calmly, too calmly.

"Y-Yes father?" I stuttered.

"I cast you from heaven and color your great wings black as punishment for your sins." The voice spoke as Fraya and I cried out in sadness.

"Father please!" I heard Fraya shouted as the ground opened up underneath me and I felt the pain of my wings changing colors.

"LYRA!" Was the last thing I heard before my world began to speed past me and I fell to Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fall was longer than I thought it would be, and with my wings torn and put away, I couldn't catch myself with them and fly to safety.

_"__What is safe? I've only ever been on earth a handful of times and I have never had to stay for very long." _I thought to myself as I turned to face the ground.

As I neared the ground I saw the roof of what looked to be a chapel, an old one too.

_"__Great, I just have to be thrown into a church on a Sunday. So much for being discrete" _I thought as I fell closer to the roof, and farther from my home.

**_CRASH_**

I crashed through the roof and landed in front of a large group of church goers, who were too shocked to say anything.

"God has sent an angel to aid in our battle against the leeches!" a female voice shouted from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

"What… whats going on? What do you mean?" I began to panic until a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder.

"It is alright dear one. What is your name?" A gentle, southern voice spoke from behind me.

Turning around, I asked, "I am the archangel Lyra, a new angel that does not exist in the bible. Who are you?"

The man smiled down at me and spoke, "It is nice to meet you Lyra, I am Reverend Steve Newlin."

**Please don't get mad! I know its short but it's all I got right now!**

**I promise to write more soon!**

**Shoutouts:**

**LightingMcMonica: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Lyra's looks will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Love you all lots,**

**Fallen. **


	3. I'm sorry

This story is going to be discontinued until further notice. I no longer have any inspiration for this story as my muse has taken me elsewhere to work on other stories, though i may one day start it back up again. I apologize to anyone who liked this story, feel free to message me if you have any ideas you feel may bring back my inspiration.


End file.
